


Migraine

by taylor_tut



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Male Friendship, Protective Michael, Sick Character, Sickfic, sick jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Jeremy gets a migraine but is afraid to take anything for fear of reactivating the SQUIP.





	Migraine

Jeremy was wary about the pills he took now–and for good reason. Now that the SQUIP was inside his head and seemingly not going anywhere, he constantly worried about doing anything to change it, or to make it stronger, or to somehow mutate its computer programming and make it into some kind of super SQUIP. After all, if it was sensitive to something as simple as Mountain Dew, who could say how it would react to, say, ibuprofen?

Hence how he got here, holed up in Michael’s bathroom (fitting, almost like karmic revenge) with the onset of a migraine. One minute, they’d been playing video games, and the next, the headache he’d been battling all day was so unbearable that the light from the TV screen made him want to claw his eyes out.

“I’ll be right back,” Jeremy said, “gotta pee.”

“You’ll be happy to know the law no longer requires that you announce it,” Michael smirked.

When Jeremy didn’t laugh, Michael was suspicious. When he still wasn’t back from the bathroom 15 minutes later, he grew downright concerned. He believed in a certain amount of privacy surrounding some rooms of the house, but he needed Jeremy to beat the boss, so he could at least get an ETA. He went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yo, Jeremy, planning on spending all day in there?” he called.

 _“Michael is outside the door,”_  the SQUIP drawled, its voice tight with pain. It seemed that it, too, was suffering the effects of the migraine.

“Yeah, I know, dipshit,” Jeremy bit back. Michael blinked a few times in surprise.

“What?”

“Not you,” Jeremy returned, “just–.” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a wave of nausea, and he cut his reply short in favor of gagging into the toilet.

“Woah, Jer, are you okay?” Michael called again, “open up!”

“Loud,” Jeremy hissed, and suddenly it was clear. 

“Oh, shit,” he said under his breath. He grabbed the key from on top of the door and opened the door, cursing when he found Jeremy on the floor in the dark with the hand towel pressed tightly to his eyes.

“Is it the SQUIP?” Michael asked, “is it back?”

Jeremy shook his head, and the SQUIP laughed. 

“Then what’s wrong? Do you need an ambulance? I’m calling you an ambulance,” he said frantically, but Jeremy reached out a hand and grabbed his shirt sleeve before he could dial his cell phone.

“Migraine,” Jeremy breathed, and Michael’s face softened. 

“Oh, dude. That sucks. I think my mom has some Excedrin? It might be Midol…” 

“Don’t wanna take anything,” he moaned. “The SQUIP…”

“You’re afraid of reactivating it?” Michael verified. “Fuck. Yeah, that makes sense. Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna leave you here while I turn off all the lights on the way to my room, and draw all my curtains and shit. Then we’ll get you into bed, and you’ll sleep this thing off. Okay?”

Jeremy nodded and let Michael close the door once again, then a few minutes later, leaned on him blindly the whole way to his bedroom. Michael tucked Jeremy into the covers and placed an icy damp washrag over his eyes, and Jeremy sighed in relief. 

“Get some sleep, dude,” Michael whispered, plugging in hid headphones and pulling up a podcast on his phone. He wasn’t leaving until Jeremy felt better.


End file.
